Gentle Star Gazing
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kasumi and Kokoro spend the night together. Co-op with JojoDo


**Gentle Star Gazing**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

The bell rings for lunch and Kasumi and Kokoro meet in the halls to each lunch together like always. They present their bentos and start to head towards the school roof. Since becoming a couple, they wanted to come up with a secret place to spend their lunch together and Kokoro chose the roof.

As they open the door towards the roof, the brightness of the sun blinds them a little but their vision clears shortly after and they sit down to eat their lunch after opening up their bentos. Both of their lunches are decent. Nothing fancy, but still homemade by the two of them. As they start eating, Kasumi stops for a second to put her chopsticks down and look at her girlfriend.

"Hey, Kokoro-chan!" she says.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking...do you want to have a sleepover tonight at my place? We haven't done it in a while."

"Hm? Oh, sure. Sure we can, Kasumi-sempai. I'd love to~"

Kokoro's soft and gentle voice like Kasumi's is music to the ginger's ears.

"Oh, thank you, Kokoro-chan~!" the happy ginger says. "You're the best~!"

Kasumi hugs the dark haired girl, in which Kokoro does in return. Yes, both of them are a lovely, cute couple. They always look out for each other and protect each other from harm because both of them are martial artists.

 ****Later****

Later that afternoon, they kick-started their romantic evening with a little dinner. Kokoro helped Kasumi in the kitchen to make some rice soup and fried shrimp on the side. To complete the delicious meal were some steaming hot rice balls with a seaweed wrap.

"Mmm! It all looks delicious~" Kokoro exclaimed, taking a deep whiff and basking in the sweet aroma.

"Yep, I'd say we did a pretty good job." Kasumi agreed with a nod.

"Whew... I'm tired just after making it though. I'm not sure I can lift a pair of chopsticks..." Kokoro groaned.

"Awwwww, is Koko-chan too tired to eat? Let Kasumi-sempai help you~"

The ninja politely pulls back her chair for her and helps her sit down, then sits down just on the right side of her instead of going to the other side of the table. They are close enough that Kasumi could stick her chopsticks in Kokoro's food.

"Say ahhhhhh!" Kasumi coos.

The brunette blushes a deep red, but she giggles and plays along. "Ahhhh~"

Kasumi sticks a clump of rice in her mouth, which Kokoro happily accepts with a pleasant moan as she chews the delicious grain. The rice has an extra boost of flavor, coated in the delicious soup broth.

"Mmmmmm~"

"Want another bite?"

"Hmmm... okay... just one more, then I can feed myself after."

"Awwww..."

"S-sorry! But you have to eat too, while it's hot~"

"Okay... say ahhhhhh!"

Kokoro opened her mouth once again, and Kasumi stuck a piece of fried shrimp halfway in her mouth. Kokoro closed it, making a crunch as she bit into the delicious batter of the fried seafood.

"Mmm! Mmmmm... we did so good~!"

"I know! Hee hee~"

The two finish their dinner in just 30 minutes until their plates are clean and Kasumi offers to clean the dishes.

"Oh! Let me help!" Kokoro offers as she stands up from her chair.

"No, I can do it."

"No, no! I insist! We can make this faster so we can spend more time together~!"

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Koko-chan~?"

The geisha blushes and slightly turns her head away while fiddling with her fingers. "Y-you'll see in a minute."

"Ahhhh, okay~!"

The two help each other clean off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Kokoro then cleans off the table and makes the last few adjustments before turning to her girlfriend, nodding. The two head upstairs toward Kasumi's room. Closing the door behind her, Kasumi eyes her dark haired girlfriend while putting her hands behind her back and leans toward her.

"Sooooo...wanna tell me what's on your mind now~?" she asks.

Kokoro fiddles with her fingers again while turning her head away. She rocks her body back and forth a little from the nervousness. "W-well ummmm...is it okay if...ummmm...w-we shower...together?" She whispers the last part, but Kasumi's well trained ears can hear it.

"Together? You and I~?" she says excitedly.

"Mmm...h-hai..." Kokoro says softly, nodding her head.

"Awwww! Koko-chan, I love youuuuuu~!" Kasumi tackle hugs the geisha, almost knocking her off her feet.

"H-hey! Get off...please...!" Kokoro squeaks, but can't help but smile shortly after. She sure has an energetic girlfriend.

Just a few minutes later, their clothes were tossed aside and they enter the bathroom, all nude. Kasumi turns on the shower head to wait for the warm water and she turns to her girlfriend. Kokoro turns her head away again, but Kasumi walks to her side and kisses her on the cheek to soothe her a bit. She can't help but smile and giggle at the same time.

The two take each other's hands and step into the shower. Kasumi is in the front where the shower head is and water starts to drip on her lovely body, making it shiny immediately from the bright lights shining above them. All Kokoro could do is just stare at her beloved, her body and all.

"Kasumi-sempai..." she mutters to herself.

The ginger has such a wonderful appearance that Kokoro can't keep her eyes off of it. She blushes as soon as the ginger turns her head towards the geisha.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to join me~?" Kasumi asks. "Orrrrr..." she steps closer and wraps a hand around her waist, pulling her close. "Were you checking me out~?"

"E-eh!? I...I wasn't doing anything...of the sort..." Kokoro stutters.

The water starts to heat up; steam rises up and engulfs the shower, enveloping everything in a thick haze as these two lovers commence to the greatest shower of their lives, washing each other with bodywash and shampooing each other's hair. And along the way... a cute little kiss or two. Neither one washed even a single part of their OWN body... it was all done by the other.

When at last the water comes off, steam escapes the bathroom until the two emerge in bathrobes, towels in their hair.

"WHEW! Best... shower... ever." Kokoro breathed out with a heavy sigh, still recovering from the heat.

"Hee hee... but the best is yet to come."

"Hmmmm~?"

"When we snuggle together, of course~"

"Awwwww Kasumi-sempai~"

They head into the bedroom and shed the towels on their heads, and soon, their bathrobes. As they slip on underwear, Kasumi gets a bright idea.

"Hey, Koko-chan."

"Huh?"

"Let's turn our back to each other, and surprise each other with our nightwear~"

"Hmm... really? But... what if you don't like what I'm wearing..."

"Oh don't be silly. I'm sure you'll look beautiful~"

"W-well... okay... if you say so."

Both turn their backs like Kasumi said they would. The ginger put on a short pink night gown while Kokoro put on a black one. It took them about a couple minutes. When they were done, Kasumi lifts up her head and says, "Okay, on three! One...two...three~!"

Both turn towards each other and their eyes widen at their lovely appearance.

"Kasumi-sempai..." Kokoro breathes.

"Wow! You look so cute in that, Koko-chan~"

"And you...look so lovely in that, Kasumi-sempai."

"Why thank you~!" Kasumi says happily.

Both of them giggle softly and the ginger eyes the clear night sky from her window.

"Hmmm...why don't we take a gander at the stars for a while," Kasumi says. "It looks so pretty~!"

"Mm-hmm!" Kokoro nods in agreement. "Let's go."

The two crawl towards the window as Kasumi opens it and the two of them gaze at the stars, twinkling above them. They rest their heads on their hands while putting their elbows on the windowsill.

"Haaaaah...it's beautiful isn't it?" Kasumi says.

"Yes...yes it is. When was the last time we did this?"

"At the park maybe?" Kasumi says. "It's been a few weeks. But still, it's very beautiful~"

Kokoro turns to her, gazing upon her affectionately. "It looks even more beautiful with you standing here."

Kasumi's face burns with redness. "K-kokoro-chan..."

"Do me a favor, Kasumi-sempai. Kiss me, right here... right where the moon and stars shine on you…"

Kasumi's blush intensifies even further. "R-right here...?"

Kokoko gazes upon her with admiration, as her skin glows from the beam of light shining through the window. "Yes... perfect..."

And then they lean in... and their lips meet, under the watchful eye of the moon and her children. A long, deep, intense kiss, more meaningful than hundreds of kisses that came before it.

Minutes pass before they finally break the kiss, take each other's hand, and finally go to bed together. Their bodies become one, the silk of their nightgowns tantalizing against their skin.

The two girlfriends fall asleep in a loving embrace, blanketed with warmth, as the night sky shines through the window.


End file.
